


As Beautiful

by Rowena_Bensel



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, HYTTD AU, How To Train Your Predacon, M/M, Predacon!Bumblebee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowena_Bensel/pseuds/Rowena_Bensel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Smokescreen’s sire comes to save him, a long awaited reunion happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, I wrote this out today. Unbetaed, so grammer might be off. TFP How To Train Your Dragon AU, with guest mentions of G1 Galvatron. And yes, I was plotting out a whole AU, but I am not going to write it. Someone else can do that. Hope you enjoy.

Smokescreen smiled as he looked over the vista of the grotto. “This has been great, Bee,” he said to the black and yellow predacon lounging nearby. “Getting to catch up with Carrier. Meeting Predaking. This place is amazing!” He checked the phase shifter on his wrist. “But if we’re gonna stop Galvatron from destroying this place, we can’t just wait for him to get here. We’ve got to reach him first.”

Bumblebee beeped from where he lay, sitting up. He sent angry whirrs at a group of mini-preds who were climbing on him, and shooed them away.

Smokescreen chuckled. “Let’s go.”

Suddenly, a servo covered his mouth, cutting off a scream of surprise. Bumblebee whirled to protect his best friend, but Megatron calmed him with a raised servo. “Shh,” he said.

Smokescreen phased through his sire’s arm. “Sire! What are you doing here?”

“We’re getting you out,” Megatron said.

“We?”

“Sir.” The three turned to see Soundwave and Dreadwing waiting at the entrance to the grotto. It was Dreadwing who had spoken. “All clear.”

Megatron turned to Smokescreen. “Follow me.” He grabbed his creation’s arm and pulled him along, Bumblebee following behind.

“Uh, Sire.” Smokescreen pulled out of his sire’s grasp. “There’s something you need to know.”

“Tell me along the way,” Megatron said, vaulting over a rock Smokescreen phased through and Bumblebee scrambled over.

“This isn’t an ‘on-the-way” type of news. More like ‘earth-shattering, life-changing’ kind of news.”

“Add it to the pile.”

They slipped through a crevice and around a corner to see Dreadwing and Soundwave standing at the entrance to the next cavern, staring at something.

Dreadwing turned around first, and you could tell he’d tried to pull a stoic face over a stunned one. “You’ll want to handle this yourself, sir.”

Soundwave stepped to the side to let Megatron through, placing a servo on his shoulder, nodding. Even through his mask, you could tell he was unnerved as well. Megatron rolled his shoulders and drew the Star Saber from his back, pushing into the chamber ahead.

“Uh, Sire,” Smokescreen said, pushing past the others to follow his sire.

Megatron ignored him as he slid through the crevice and turning when he was fully in the chamber. Then he froze, his optics widened and mouth open in speechlessness. His grip loosened and the Star Saber clattered to the ground.

Standing not even twenty paces from him, blocking the path that lead out, was Optimus. As his optics met Megatron’s, a visible shudder ran through him and his grip on his pole ax tightened.

Behind Megatron and Smokescreen, Dreadwing and Soundwave entered and stood watching. Megatron reached a servo up to his chestplate, where rested the spark casing necklace made all those years before.

“I know what you’re going to say, Megatron,” Optimus said, a rattle evident in his voice. “How could I have done this? Stayed away all these years, why didn’t I come back? To you? To our creation.”

Megatron started walking towards Optimus, his expression simply mesmerized. Around the chamber, predacons emerged from the recesses, growling and hissing protectively.

“Well, what sign did I have that you could change, Megatron? That anyone on Kaon could change? I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting, to find another answer, but did any of you listen?”

Megatron continued to close in and Optimus backed up until he hit an ice wall, his pole ax braced between them. “I know I left you to raise Smokescreen alone,” he said, tears welling in his optics. “But I thought he’d be better off without me. And- and I was wrong, I know that now but…”

Megatron stood right in front of Optimus now, raising an arm up.

“Oh, stop being so stoic Megatron!” Optimus half shouted. ”Go on… Roar. Shout. Say something!”

A gentle servo laid on his face silenced him and Optimus froze. Megatron started down at him, ruby red meeting cornflower blue. “You’re just as beautiful as the day I lost you,” he said simply.

Optimus stared back, a half-sob choking from his intake. He leaned into Megatron’s palm, closing his optics as lubricant spilled down his cheeks. Megatron wiped it away with his thumb and reached his other servo for Optimus’s. Optimus dropped the pole ax and gripped his arm.

“Megatron,” he said, his voice and optics half afraid.

“Optimus.” Megatron’s servo trailed down to Optimus’s chin, holding him still as he leaned down until their lips met.

Optimus gasped slightly, then pressed into the kiss, his servos clinging to Megatron’s arms. The protective predacons, sensing the change, retreated softly.

Smokescreen couldn’t keep himself from smiling like an idiot, his spark warmed by his creator’s reunion.


	2. TFP HTTYD! AU Notes

Not a real chapter, just some notes of this AU I've thought of from my knowledge of HTTYD. Note, I've only seen the movies and some episodes of Riders of Berk, while I've seen none of Defenders. So here, some random notes.

\- Casting! Note that they fill the roles, not follow them 100%  
Smokescreen as Hiccup   
Predacon! Bumblebee as Toothless.   
Megatron as Stoick  
Optimus as Valka  
Ratchet as Gobber  
Dreadwing and Soundwave as Spitelout (Snotlout's dad)  
Arcee as Astrid  
Jack and Miko as Ruffnut and Tuffnut (they're always like sibs in my fics)  
Raf as Fishlegs  
Predaking as The Bewilderbeast  
Galvatron as Drago  
Unicron as Drago's Bewilderbeast  
Knockout and Breakdown as Those Two Guys from Riders (the ones who tried to milk a guy yak in one episode, I think. Hopefully you get who I mean.)  
And others to come. Suggestions would be helpful.

\- In this AU, Arcee and Smokescreen are just friends, and never dated. Smokey did't really have a crush on her and she was jealous of his attention and ability in the Predacon training and impressed with the truth, but romance never develops. In the "that was for __, that was for everything else" scenes, she just hugs him. In meta terms, I just don't see Arcee/Smokescreen as a couple. She's much too mature for him and while he grows, he's still basically a college kid (I headcanon Arcee around 27 or so, and Smokey is 23 at absolute oldest).

\- Preda!Bee turns into a yellow night fury. As to how he was never caught before, I say a mix of how amazingly fast he is, and the Phase Shifter. When Smoke catches him, he'd just divebombed the tower, and he hadn't been able to reactivate it before he was taken down. The PS drops somewhere in the woods, where Smokey finds it and it eventually becomes his signature. 

\- Preda!Bee lost his voice to the Red Queen(Predacon!Airachnid, maybes) when he spoke out against her once. His voice box was destroyed and he only speaks in the beeps and whistles because of a Predacon medic, who helped him. 

I'll update as more ideas pop in my head. Feel free to take these plottings and make your own AU/story. Just don't copy "As Beautiful" directly and we'll be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> So someone on Tumblr posted a video of the scene in HTTYD 2 where Stoik and Valka reunite, saying this would be Optimus reuniting with Elita One. Then my brain said, "But wait, Optimus is not like Stoik, that's more Megatron. Okay well who's Valka? Optimus, of course! And Hiccup is either Bumblebee or Smokescreen. Smokescreen, and then Toothless is Bumblebee! Okay, so he's a predacon. Yes. And now you must focus on this instead of your assignment. That's due at the end of the period and I have a whole page and a half to do. FANFIC!"
> 
> Writer Probs: When your mind will only focus on your story and nothing else for a whole day and you can't write it out.


End file.
